Umbre's making a pack
by Heart-The-Umbreon
Summary: This is about a rogue female Umbreon.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a female Umbreon as she decided to make a pack since she was dropped out of her Clan. Her pack is called 'The Fallen pack' it was an ancient pack which existed to most people. The leader is going to be … Umbre. This is going to be a story – well chapters' anyway let the story begin.

Chapter 1: Melody meets Umbre

An Eevee runs though the forest in search of food and warmth nothing was stopping this Princess not at all. As she ran she saw a den up-head a on cliff she got weary but then rain started to pour so she ran inside and watched the rain as it came down fast and heavily. " … I wish my mom and dad would stop treating me like a Princess sometimes … " Said The Eevee, then heard footsteps coming behind her she looked to see an Umbreon. " Why hello … who are you? " Said The Umbreon, " M – My name is Melody you don't mind me being here whilst it rains do you? " Said Melody, " Not at all, … Oh! Mind my manners, my name is Umbre, " Said Umbre, giggling away a little. " Hi. " Said Melody, smiling. (2 days passed) the two became best friends, but there time will soon end quickly. " … *Pass's out from the lack of running* … " Said Melody. " MELODY! " Cried Umbre, she scoped the Eevee up and ran inside her Umbreon-fid den. When Melody woke up she was an Espeon like her parents she had no choice but to leave Umbre … alone forever. Umbre cried and begged Melody not too but Melody had to go or her parents would kill Umbre otherwise. " … I'm so sorry, Umbre … if I do not my parents will kill you … " Said the now crying Melody, " But please Melody … don't' leave me! " Cried Umbre, then ads, " We're besties for life! " Said Umbre, crying her heart was cracking. " I'm sorry, Umbre … but no … we have to de-part … " Said Melody. " … Fine! Leave me alone, Espeon! " Said Umbre, crying. " Fine Umbreon! " Said Melody, crying. The two spilt like bananas, Umbre re-grets saying all those mean stuff to Melody. But couldn't take some of it back because some of it was true and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Umbre meets Lota a Leafeon

As Umbre walked it's been 2 days now since she was mean to Melody but Melody wasn't helping either. They needed to respect each other's differences but Melody and Umbre was two different people now, they only respected themselves and themselves alone. " … *Yawns* … man I'm tired … I wonder what Melody - … " Said Umbre, realizing what she was about to say. " … Hmmm? Who's there? " Said someone, " Wha…? Hmm? Who are you? " Said Umbre, curiously. " WELL I'M Lota, a beautiful – Medic – Leafeon'a. " Said Lota. " Don't you mean Leafeon, madam? " Said Umbre, Lota, nods. " Preciously. " Said Lota, cheerfully. " Well … hi I'm Umbre … " She said, sadly. " … Hmm? What is wrong? " Said Lota, " Well my friend – Melody – an Espeon, is now left to her Clan again and now I'm lonely, again. " Said Umbre. " Don't worry Umbre, you've always got me. " Smiled Lota. " I got an terrific idea! " Smiled Umbre, cheerfully. " Like what? " Said Lota. " Well we'll find members for 'our' pack, well mine. " Giggled Umbre. " … YOURS? " Said Lota, annoyed. " Yes, mine. " Smirked Umbre, " At chilly I was thinking why not name you're pack 'Evolutionary pack'? " Said Lota. " That's a great name, Lota. You can be the medic person, to help my pack, okay? " Said Umbre. " Okay. " Smiled Lota, Umbre smiled back. " Cool. Anyways, we're going to needs herbs, for us to survive injuries. " Said Umbre. " Like herbs, and claws? " Said Lota, smirking. " No, not Claw's only herbs! The herbs we use, will be not life threatening, okay Lota? " Said Umbre. " Okay, boss. " Smiled Lota. " It's not boss, it's friend – Umbre. " She said, annoyed a little. " Fine. " Said Lota.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Umbre meets Evanna the Eevee.

" … *Approaches dens* … hello? Anyone there, " Said Flame, he hears more movement near by. " Wha…? " Said Flame's girlfriend, appearing annoyed then says, " FLAME! STOP making me wake up! " Cried his girlfriend, " I ant. " Said Flame, then says, " Watch and learn, Leda. " Said Flame, " Okay. " Said Leda, then 2 moments passed then hears more movement than an Eevee comes out of the bush, " Evanna? " Said Flame and Leda. " Oh! Mom dad … I uhh … " Said Evanna. " Go to the den, now young lady! " Said Flame, " Okay dad. " Said Evanna, sadly. (2 hours passed) " … AHHHHHHH! " Cried someone; they find Evanna protecting an Umbreon, " EVANNA! LEAVE THE UMBREON ALONE! " Yelled Flame, he was the leader of the Flareon pack. " No father! " Hissed Evanna, then ads, " I want to evolve into a Flareon not be mid-evil. " Said Evanna. " … Evanna … We are not mid-evil we are Flareon's, proud fire types! " Said Father, Flame. " I know dad, but sometimes … leave the messing around to the big boys, okay? " Said Evanna. " Wha…? " Said Mother, Leda shocked. (2 weeks passed) " Hello, " Said Evanna, to Umbre. " Oh! Hello young, Eevee care to join my PACK? " Said Umbre, " Sure. We making it? " Said Evanna. " Yes, with another friend of mine. " Smiled Umbreon. " Really? Who? " Said Evanna. " Well … Lota … an Leafeon, she'll be the medic … my name is Umbre … " She said, sweetly. " Well my name's Evanna and I just saved you're life from my father's wrath 2 weeks ago, " Smiled Evanna. " … Why thank you … " Smiled Umbre, " It's okay and I'm a warrior, anyone got a fire stone so I can evolve? " Said Evanna. " I have. " Smiled Lota, approaching. (2 moments passed) Evanna's a Flareon, " Cool I'm a Flareon and I will be searching for the food. " Smiled Evanna, cheerfully. " Okay, " Said Umbre and Lota.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Umbre has babies?

" … *Yawns & notices Leo still asleep* … " Smiled Umbre, and notices something's different. " Hmm … something's up … " Said Umbre, " … Wha…! *Yawns* … " Said 2 baby Eevee's, they look up at there mother. " WHAT? EEVEE'S? " Said Umbre, Leo wakes up. " What now, babe? " Said Leo, " We … *Smiles & looks at him* … we have babies, Leo. " Smiled Umbre. " WHAT? " Said Leo, freaking out. " Yes, we have babies, " said Umbre. " B – Babies? " Said Leo, they look at the 2 baby Eevee's. " … Hmm? *Nibbles twin's ear* … " Said Oldest, the two parent's giggle. " Leo? What should we name them? " Said Umbre, " What about … Vanessa and Lillian? " Said Leo, " I like it … " Smiled Umbre. (2 months passed) " … Mom dad … the pack's waiting! " Said Vanessa, " How many are there of us? " Said Lillian, Umbre giggles. " … 25 of us. We are a pack, not a Clan. " Said Mother, Umbre. " Cool, mom since it's an 'Adult meeting' can I go play with Ella? " Said Lillian. " Sure, but be incredible careful! " Said Mother, Umbre worried. " I will, I promise. " Smiled Lillian, " Thank goodness, " Smiled Leo, approaching. " What? " Said Umbre. " FINALLY! I get to be the Alpha male! " Smiled Leo, " So you argued with the council? " Said Umbre, " Yes. " Said Leo. " They can re-move us from our pack, Leo. " Said Umbre. " W – What…? " Said Leo, shocked now. " Nevermind, now go on Lillian go and see Ella. " Smiled Mother, Umbre. " I will, good luck sis, trying to get you're medal on fighting. " Smiled Lillian, " Thank you Lillian, enjoy you're day. " Smiled Vanessa, smiling Lillian leaves. " Okay, Vanessa sweetheart no pressure. " Smiled Mother, Umbre. " It's okay, mom. I know what to do, " Smiled Vanessa. (When they get there to allow Vanessa to perform) " … Okay … this is what pokemon fight for! " Smiled Vanessa, " … Well Pokemon fight for love, even a above heaven or hell, who know's? I think Lillian is a great, sisters and brothers please, forgive me for my sins. " Sang Vanessa, then ads, " That's just a poem … my song is really … neat! Well it's called 'Love, war & death' one moment we're inlove next thing you're killing me, killing me, you're just so sweet, but now my heart is breaking, just babe give me another chance, and I promise you I will be greatful but now my heart is content to break and not live again and now I'm inlove with the wrong person, and now you're dead my heart is broke into a million pieces of nothing just you … and I wonder … if it's worth crying over? Or is it just a big, fat, lie tonight? My heart … is greaful … for you're sin's … but forgive me my love and I will love you … for a thousands years! " Sang Vanessa. " Wow … " Said Kids, they applauded her parents smile after Vanessa won first place they went to the meeting, " Hello everyone sorry for keeping you patient. " Said Umbre, " It is okay, Umbre. We've brought our kits, too … now Lillian go to you're mother. " Said Council women, " Okay. And thank you Miss. Emma for escorting me here with you're daughter, Ella. " Smiled Lillian. " It is okay, " Smiled Emma, Lillian approaches her parents they smile, " Did you enjoy seeing Ella? " Said Mother, Umbre. " Yes, mom. " Smiled Lillian, " Guess what happened sis? " Said Vanessa, hiding the trophy. " You won first place? " Said Lillian, " Bingo! " Smiled Vanessa, she shows. " And I won it for you. " Smiled Vanessa, " Me? " Said Lillian, then ads, " I didn't do it. " Said Lillian. " You deserve it, super-star. " Smiled Vanessa, everyone applauds and cheers her on. " Sis … this is shocking! " Gasped Lillian, " … I know … and I'm truly greatful that you're my sister … " Said Vanessa, the twins huge it out cheerfully. " Now with the meeting … Leo … you are Umbre's mate, correct? " Said High Council. " Yes, " Said Leo, stepping forward. " That makes you … Alpha male, " Smiled High Council. " Yes! " Smiled Leo, he goes to his mate and snuggles up to her cheerfully. " Leo? " Said Umbre, looking at him everyone looks also. " Yes? " Said Leo, looking at her, as well. " … *Smiles* … I got you another surprise. " Smiled Umbre, " That is dear? " Said Leo, curiously. " I'm pregnant, " Said Umbre, smiling cheerfully. " R – Really, with how many? " Said Leo, tearing up now. " Well … Lota told me … 1 more, " Smiled Umbre.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Umbre has another baby

(2 months passed) " Umbre, dear? Are you feeling all right today? " Said Leo, " I am certainly Leo, " Smiled Umbre, Lillian approaches. " Mommy? Can I go and see Vanessa! " Giggled Lillian, " Sure but be careful. " Said Umbre, cutely. " I will, " Smiled Lillian. When Vanessa and Lillian come home, " … Hi mom hi dad … " Smiled Lillian, seeing her parents lying down looking at the two. " Oh, hello you two. " Smiled Mother, Umbre. " What we're you two doing? " Said Father, Leo. " Well we we're just talking to Ella before we left. " Said Lillian. " Hmm? Vanessa? You went Ella's today? " Said Mother, Umbre. " Why yes, mom. Ella and I wanted to talk, " Said Vanessa. " Of course, " Smiled Mother, Umbre. " … Well where's … *Realizes* WHERE'S Lillian! " Cried Vanessa. " I'm here, Vanessa. " Said Lillian, Vanessa turns around and smiles. " Oh thank goodness! " Cried Vanessa, happily. " Well anyways, what's up 'yo'? " Said Eevee, appearing. " Hmmm…? DARKY! " Cried Lillian, she kiss's him happily her parents smiles cheerfully.

This family we're happy forever, and they died with new kits to turn this place into a wonderland of happiness, sadness, joy, darkness and most of all … love in the air! The end.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Umbre meets Leo.

" Umbre? Where are you going? " Said Lota. " Out! " Said Umbre, she runs away and finds a Jolteon in an abandoned alleyway so she hides in the shadow's he sniff's her out easily. " … *Sniffs* I know you're their Umbreon! " Hissed The Criminal Jolteon, he's most wanted in the Jolteon Clan. " … *Appears & smirks* … what gender am I? " Said Umbre, " … By you're voice … female … what is a female Umbreon doing out in Jolteon territory? " Said Jolteon. " Easy, looking for Jolteon's to join my well pack. " Said Umbre. " Hmm? How many of you's? " Said Jolteon. " … Well … me, Lota and Evanna 3. " Said Umbre. " You won't survive, like that … let me help you … " Said Jolteon. " Hmm? A challenge to be leader, " Said Umbre, " Yes. " Said Jolteon, " It's on! " Smirked Umbre, the two battled at the end they snuggled up and smiled, " I love you Leo. " Smiled Umbre, " I love you too, Umbre. " Smiled Leo. (When morning came) " I better leave, now … " Said Umbre. " Umbre? … You're names Fala. " Said Leo. " Yes, my name is really Fala, but I want to be called Umbre. " She giggled, then hears alarms going off, " … INTRUDER, ALRT! INTRUDER ALRT! " They yelled, Umbre hide quickly. When she finally arrived home, … with Leo. " … This is where the Fallen pack, lives. " Smirked Umbre, " Wow … hun you picked the great spot, " Smiled Leo. " I know, … *Sees Lota* Lota. " Said Umbre, Lota approaches. " Another Evolution? " Said Lota. " This pack, is going to full of Evolution's. " Smiled Umbre. " That makes 4 of us. " Said Evanna, approaching. " I know … " Said Umbre, that night she snuggled up to Leo and fell asleep unaware that something was next to her and him.


	7. Chapter 7

I am doing no more chapters for Pokemon stories anymore! I've finished them all ... so yeah ... and now I'm forcusing on Breezepelt and Hollyleaf and other cats.


End file.
